


Breaking Captain America

by Cpt_Monty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpt_Monty/pseuds/Cpt_Monty
Summary: The governments of the world have past a law that deprives all women of their rights. Tony Stark buys Skyler Winter at an auction as a gift for Steve, however Steve isn't overjoyed by the idea of forcing a women to be his girlfriend. Skyler convinces him otherwise by somewhat unconventional means. Sexual occurrences ensue.





	Breaking Captain America

Skyler Winter’s P.O.V

I hate the government, I hate these people and overall… I hate what my life has turned into. Ever since the government recently changed the laws on the right of women, just on a majority vote which consisted mainly of men and sluts and whores. The law was changed that men had complete control over women and could do whatever they wanted with them once bought. Yes, I said bought, any women (over 18) who was not married or engaged was taken out of their homes and taken to auctions where men bought them. There are only limited right for young girls, they can’t be taken from their parents or touched by any men without their consent, they are permitted to go to school and get an education but that’s it. Women do not have any rights. I was fighting for the U.S army in Afghanistan, let’s just say I was very good at my job, and I knew how to fight, with weapons and without. But when the law was changed I was lucky I had a kind General, there wasn’t much he could do about me being taken away and sold, but he at least told them I was worth a lot apparently. Which meant I would be sold to all the filthy rich people, he probably did that in hopes of someone buying me still had the smallest amount of compassion in their hearts.  
So far I’m highly doubtful, standing up on a stage in New York, in front of a couple hundred famous and rich men. I was dressed in a showy blue dress with way too much make-up, I hate wearing make-up, that’s why I joined the army, it doesn’t require wearing make up! The bidding was now starting.

Tony’s P.O.V

“Sir you just received an invitation to a bidding tonight” Jarvis’ voice called out through the room. “You’re not actually going to go to that are you?” Steve asked from the couch, where he and Clint were watching Game of Thrones. Well… I wasn’t going to go, but with him speaking up it reminded me, he doesn’t have a girlfriend. “I wasn’t, but now I am” I said putting down my drink. “Don’t you dare do what I think you’re going to do” Steve said, turning to look at me walking towards the elevator. “I’m daring” I said. “Tony, I don’t want to do that to a poor girl” he sighed. “Well if you don’t have her then just think that you’ve let a poor girl get taken by a greedy man who will probably treat her like a play toy” I said walking into the lift.

Skyler’s P.O.V

“$1000” someone called out. “$10000” another called. “$30000”, “$35000”, $40000” I didn’t know I was worth that much. “$42,000”, $44000”, “$45000” the bidding was starting to slow down. “$46500”, “$47000” the bids slowly rose until 50,000 dollars was reached. “Going once, going twice” the man running the bid called out. “$1 million” a familiar voice called out, I swear I had heard him on the news before or something. Everybody turned to look at the man, I could barely make out his face, but as he walked forward I knew… it was Tony Stark. “Sold, to Mr Stark” the man said. I was escorted by guards off the stage and towards Tony Stark. I knew I wasn’t worth the money he paid, and why did he even want me, I thought he had a girlfriend. Oh fuck, that meant I was just going to be a fucking play toy, so much for my Generals attempts at trying to make my life better. When I neared the billionaire he put his arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the crowded hall and onto the streets of New York where a limo was waiting. 

Once we were inside, he then decided to talk. “I bet you’re happy you were bought by an avenger” he commented, of all the things he could have said, he had to say that, I scoffed. “What?” he asked. “I would rather have not been bought by anybody” I mumbled looking out the window. “If you hadn’t of been bought by me, then one of those fat, greedy, men would have” he said. “You’re still going to use me for the same purpose” I said coldly. “I’m not going to use you for anything, you’re a gift for Cap” he said smiling. I would have erupted about being called a ‘gift’, but I chose to question the other thing. “You mean Steve Rogers?” I asked. “Yeah, why? Got a thing for Capsickle do we?” he laughed. “Maybe” I said, looking out the window. “But he doesn’t seem like the man who would want a women who was bought for him” I said. “Yeah, he didn’t really have a choice in the matter, hhe didn’t want a bought girl, but looking at your background, I think he will like you” Tony winked. “Why, because we both fought in the army, ha, yeah like that’s going to win his feelings” I said sarcastically. “Well the man finds it hard to relate to girls these days, I think his words are ‘it’s hard to find someone with shared life experience’” Stark quoted. 

“Still, it’s different” I said. “Well I guess we’ll find out if he likes you in a second, we’re home” he smiled, opening his door and then coming around and opening mine. I got out and stared at the massive Avengers Tower. “What are you waiting for?” Tony called from inside. I quickly sped up my pace to catch him, we walked into the elevator and Tony pressed a couple buttons. “You ready to meet your future husband?” he asked. “No” I answered, nervousness overwhelming me, Tony chuckled. Once the doors opened Tony went strutting out into the room, I saw Steve and Clint watching Game of Thrones over on the couch, the both looked over. “Steve got up and started walking over. “Tony i…” Steve started. “Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later. This is Skyler Winter, she is 25 and was fighting in the army in Afghanistan before the law was passed. She’s also skilled in weaponry and hand-to-hand combat” Tony explained my details very vaguely, that’s probably all he knows about me.

“Oh and I almost forgot, she wants you Cap” Tony added, I glared at Tony, who just shrugged. “Just ignore him, he can be… well he can be Tony. Pleasure to meet you Skyler, I think you know who I am” he said putting out a hand, which I shook. “Oh Steve, I got Jarvis to buy everything that she needs and it’s already all packed away in your room” Tony informed. “She has a name Tony” Steve said almost protectively. “Umm, are sure it’s alright if my stuff is put in his room, I mean, can’t it be stored somewhere else” I said. I didn’t want to invade Steve’s private space. “No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it” Steve said. “Are you sure” I checked. “Positive” he smiled. “Come on, I’ll take you to my room” he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Once we were inside the elevator Steve spoke again. “You’ll just have to learn to ignore Tony” he said smiling. “Don’t worry, I’m a fast learner” I winked with a smile, causing him to chuckle. 

The elevator doors opened and we walked out into a hallway, Steve led me to a room a few doors down and opened the door for me, allowing me to enter first. It was a massive room, the king double looked tiny sitting in the middle of the room. Two of the walls were lined with cupboards and there was a desk over in the right corner, everything was kept neat and tidy. Steve walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some clothes and handed them to me. “Here these should fit you, the bathroom is just through that door“ he said, I smiled a thank you and quickly went and got changed. When I re-entered the bedroom, I saw Steve lying shirtless on the bed, scrolling through his phone, I guess Tony forced the technology onto him. But then I couldn’t stop starring at his muscles, they looked like they had been carved from stone. “You alright?” Steve asked. “Umm, yeah sorry” I said, my cheeks turning a deep crimson. I slowly walked up to him and sat on the bed, we sat in silence for a moment. “I’m really sorry” I muttered starring down into my hands, I saw him look up from the corner of my eye. “For what?” He asked. 

“For Stark buying me for you, I know you didn’t want this, you wanted to meet a girl and fall in love, not have one thrust upon you” I said, continuing to stare at my hands. “Don’t worry, I’m glad he did it, I wouldn’t want any other girl, besides, if he didn’t buy you, you would probably have been raped and killed by now. I wouldn’t ever want that to happen to a beautiful girl like you, and I’m not going to let it happen” he said, sliding under the covers, I did the same. “Thanks Steve, I don’t know about that kill part though, I think I could take one of the filthy rich guys” I said. “I don’t doubt that” he said smiling. “Goodnight” he said. “Night” I replied rolling over. 

…

I heard Steve get up and get changed into some training gear and then I heard the main door shut. As soon as I heard it shut, I got up, I quickly found some training gear and got changed and then walked into the hallway. I walked into the elevator and headed down to the training room, where I knew Steve would be. When I entered the training room, I saw Steve over at the weight area, punching a punching bag, his muscles showing underneath his white t-shirt. “I thought your training would be more interesting” I called walking up to him, he continued punching. “Training has its boring parts” he said. “Well, boring can be tomorrow, show me the interesting stuff that Captain America can do today” I said, placing my hands on my hips, he stopped punching and looked at me. “Okay, what do you have in mind?” he asked walked towards me. “How ‘bout a sparring partner” I said. “Sure, who with?” he played dumb. “You’re looking at her” I said. “I don’t want to hurt you” he said. “Don’t worry, I’m not the one who is going to need stitches” I leaped at him, he quickly dodged, I did a forward roll onto the ground and quickly got back up to my feet. 

Steve came at me with a punch, I blocked it. “Huh, I thought you would be able to hit harder” I said. “I can, I’m going easy on you” he said. I twisted his arm and pulled him into a choke grip. “Obviously too easy” I whispered in his ear. He threw me over his shoulder onto the ground, winding me, should have seen that coming. He offered me his hand, to me pull me back up, I grabbed his hand, and instead of him pulling me up, I pulled him to the ground. I quickly got on top of him and pinned him down. “You’re a dirty fighter” he commented. “That’s not the only thing that is dirty about me” I said. I held down his arms with one hand, and with the other, I ran my hand underneath his shirt, touching his stone hard abs. He didn’t break eye contact, I couldn’t read him, he seemed confused, not confused, as if fighting himself. He wasn’t sure if he should enjoy it or remain with what he stood by, being a gentleman. He broke away from my grip easily and grabbed my hand, pulling it out from underneath his shirt. He flipped me over, so now I was on my back and he was on top of me. “You are a naughty girl” he whispered in my ear. “Maybe the Captain should teach me some manners” I said back, he shook his head getting off me and walking away. “Another time” he said. 

Damn it, I thought I had gotten to him. “Giving up are you?” I asked. “I’m not going to be seduced by you” he said. “So you admit it, you liked what I was doing” I said in triumph. “No, I didn’t like what you were doing, you were acting like one of Tony’s whores” he said frustrated. “I thought you were better than that” he muttered and started to walk away. “I was bought to pleasure you, and if you don’t want that, then I believe that I am incapable of doing what I was bought for and am therefor am not useful, I’ll go talk to Tony about it, he’ll find someone who will accept what they bought” I muttered, that was probably pushing it a bit, he turned back around. “Don’t you ever say that again” he said deathly quiet, I wasn’t finished. “Why the hell not? It’s true, as soon as that law was fucking changed everything fell apart in my life, I’m not the same girl from the army, not after what the men did… well tried to do” I muttered. He starred at me, waiting for me to continue. “We got news of the law at 8 that night when we were having a meeting in the dining hall. As soon as the message was delivered I had five guys come at me all armed. I managed to cut two of them with my pocket knife, I put up a fight, but eventually they had me on the ground, four of them held me down while the other stripped me. I thought they were just going to fuck me and be done with it, but they cut me and tortured me before they even thought about that. Luckily for me, just before I lost my virginity, my commander walked into the room and ordered them to leave me alone. He saved my life. I promised myself that I wouldn’t be the strong girl anymore, there was no point, because any man could do that to me at any moment. I decided that in order to survive in this new world, I would have to change, so I did” I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face. I hated who I had become, I used to be strong, know I’m just a weak pathetic girl who has no worth. 

I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me into a hug. “I will never let that happen to you again” he whispered into my ear. ”Or maybe you might be the one who does it” I whispered back. “Maybe, but not so soon” he chuckled pulling away. “I will break you Captain, and no matter how much you deny it, you’re dying to fuck another girl because I’m guessing you haven’t been satisfied in that way in over seventy years. I encourage you to try and keep being a gentleman, but I know what you really want Steve Rogers and until now you have had no one to give it to you, but look, now you do. It’s just a matter of time before you break and you can’t resist anymore” I called after him. “I have two words for you Skyler. Good. Luck” he called behind him. “I don’t need any, the cracks are starting to show” I said. He continued walking out of the room without saying a word. 

I headed straight for the labs. “Stark I need help” I announced upon arrival. “In what way?” he asked looking me up and down greedily. “Not in that way… well maybe that might… I need to make Steve jealous” I finished. “Someone’s eager to get into the Captains pants” he commented. “Okay, who is your pick to act slutty around? Me, Thor or Barton? I’m hoping you pick me” he winked, I rolled my eyes. Tony probably would be the best choice, he would know how to play the part. “You” I sighed. “But I’m not doing anything intimate with you” I drew a line. “What about ass and titty squeezing? Steve will be furiously jealous if you SEEM happy with my touching you like that, he will wish it was him” Tony said, putting a huge emphasis on the seem so I actually approve of it, I sighed. “Okay, but no fingering or anything like that” I said. “My hand may slip” he shrugged. “Tony” I growled. “I could do it now and get it out of the way” he suggested walking over to me, he was actually scaring me now. “Don’t you dare” I stood my ground. “You are a tough one to break, let’s hope Steve isn’t so strong in that regard” he said, I sighed knowing he was kidding about the fingering thing. 

“Okay, first things first, you’re not seeing him for the rest of the day, you’re going to be with me, I promise I won’t do anything unless he is around. But now you’re going to go and get changed into something that will make you look like a desirable slut” he said. “Jarvis send the clothes here” Stark called out to the A.I. “Yes Mr Stark” Jarvis replied. “If only you were that polite Skyler” Tony teased. “In your dreams” I said. “Oh and by the way, you’re getting changed in front of me, as part of the payment” he said. “Are you sure you will be able to resist touching me?” I questioned. “I’m not making any promises” he shrugged, I rolled my eyes. All of a sudden clothes were brought down by mechanical arms from the ceiling and dropped into my arms. “I would hardly call these clothes” I said eyeing them. “That’s the point, to show off your body that Rogers will desperately want to touch” Tony shrugged, why was this man always right? I pulled my top off, the unclipped my white bra, revealing my breast to Tony’s satisfied eyes, I then put on a black push-up bra, and over the top of that a finely netted shirt that was basically like wearing a plastic sheet and not a shirt, so you could see everything underneath. I then pulled down my training pants and went to grab the extremely short shorts, but Tony spoke up. 

“You won’t need to wear underwear with those shorts” he said, I sighed. I pulled down my underwear and turned around to pick up the shorts, before standing back up I felt Tony’s hands on my butt cheeks, I gasped as he continued squeezing them. “You know…” he whispered in my ear. “You have an incredible ass, I couldn’t resist” he said and with one last squeeze let go so I could put the shorts on, they didn’t make much of a difference anyway half of my butt was handing out of them. “So am I stuck in here with you for the rest of the day?” I asked. “Or we could be stuck in my bedroom, it’s your choice” he shrugged. “Here’s fine” I said quickly. “Sir, Mr Rogers is looking for Ms Winters, shall I tell him where she is?” the A.I asked. “Yes” Stark said walking over towards me. “Let’s see how good a kisser you are, I don’t mind if you get a little handsy” he smirked. He grabbed my ass and pulled me towards him and started kissing me roughly, I fell into a rhythm with him and felt one of his hands leave me butt and make it’s way under my shirt and begin to squeeze and massage my breast, I accidently let out a gasp of pleasure and felt Tony smile against the kiss. “If you’re enjoying this you might as well make the most of it” he said and grabbed my hands and pulled them down and placed them on his ass. He then returned to squeezing one breast and butt check with each of his hands. His tongue played on my lips, begging for entrance, I let him in, might as well go all the way. I heard someone clear there throat from the doorway.

Tony and I broke the kiss and looked at Steve who was standing in the doorway. Tony immediately let go of me as I let go of him and looked at the ground, pretending I hadn’t meant to be caught. “What do you want?” Tony asked reaching a hand over and clutching one of my butt cheeks as if to show I belonged to him. “I was going to ask if Sky wanted me to take her on a tour of the tower, but clearly she’s being to busy acting as your play toy” Steve stormed out of the room. “Steve wait” I called and was about to run after him and Tony grabbed my hand pulled me towards him. “That went much better then expected” he whispered. “I’ve got a question” I said looking up at Tony, he looked down confused. “Do you still technically own me, since you like paid for me and everything?” I asked. “Yes, I did buy you, but Steve signed the form to actually own you” he said. “That’s interesting” I said to myself. “Why” Tony asked. “Because obviously he wanted me in the end, but you can still throw it in his face that you bought me so you can do whatever the hell you want to me, because that form only really applies if I get engaged to him, so technically I’m owned by both of you, so you can make that very clear to him” I said. “So does that mean fingering?” Tony asked, hopeful. “NO” I said.  
…  
After dinner we were all seated on the lounge and chatting. Tony had purposefully come down and sat next to me, sitting as close as humanly possible and swinging his arm around my shoulder and resting his hand over my breast. “So Steve, how was Skyler today?” Tony asked, getting ready to stir Steve up. “I wouldn’t really know would I? Since your spent the whole day with her, probably fucked her while you were at it” Steve growled. “Oh no, we were saving that for tonight” Stark smiled while squeezing my tit as I nuzzled into him. “You don’t own her, I do, she’s not yours” Steve growled, he was actually getting really worked up now and mad, he was turning me on. “Well actually, I paid for her and the form that you signed doesn’t really mean anything unless she is engaged to you, so really it’s her decision, and clearly she’s chosen me over you” Stark said with a triumphant smile. “I could literally kill you right now Tony” Steve said getting up. “Why do you care so much, you only met me last night” I spoke up. “Because no one turns me on like you do” Steve sighed. “Oh confession alert” Clint said causing him and Thor to cackle in laughter. “So choose Skyler, me or him” Steve growled and walked out of the room and towards the elevator without turned around.  
Once the doors closed I immediately got up. “Wait, was all of that just to get Steve jealous and worked up so then he would want to let of steam by you showing up and fucking you?” Natasha asked. “Yep pretty much, see you guys” I said walking to the elevator and heading down to Steve’s room. I knocked on the door when I got there and a shirtless Steve answered it. “What do you want?” he growled. “You” I said causing him to smirk and pull me into the room and locking the door behind us. 

…

“I hope you realise that your actions cannot go without punishment” he said lowly. “I understand” I hung my head, playing the part, although I was pretty certain he wasn’t playing any games. “Strip” he said taking his belt off, but he didn’t discard it. I did as told and awaited his instructions. “Kneel on the bed and press you face to the mattress” he ordered. I did so, leaving my ass exposed to him, I suddenly realised what he was going to do. “I want you to count each time I strike that pretty little ass of yours” he said before bringing the belt across my cheeks. I held in a scream and bit my lip. “One” I said. “Louder” he whipped me again. “Two” I shouted. “Better” her said gruffly before bringing the belt down on my ass again. As i continued counting his whips only became more forceful, I couldn’t prevent the tears from pricking my eyes. I was now screaming out my counts in pain. “Twenty” I screamed and suddenly the belting stopped. I was breathing heavily as I wiped away the tears. I felt Steve’s hand on my ass, “you did well, know on your knees at me feet” he ordered. No sooner had he said those words and I was on my knees on the floor infant of him. 

“What would you like me to do?” I asked innocently. “I want you to suck my cock like the little cock sucker you are” he said un zipping his jeans and pulling them down, allowing me to see the huge bulge in his pants. He pulled his huge cock from his underwear and allowed me to appreciate his huge length. He thrust his hips forwards slightly as if to remind me that i would punished if I didn’t obey. I began licking the head of the cock before taking it into my mouth. I slowly started taking more and more of his length into my mouth, creating a steady rhythm. He was huge, I could barely take half of his length. His hand found its way to the back of my head, gently guiding me further down his cock. “C’mon, I know you can do better than this, you better start deep throating or I'm going to start fucking your face” he warned gruffly. I tried desperately to take all of him down my throat, but I was still two inches short of his base. Suddenly I felt him push my head down onto his cock, his hips thrusted forward to my lips touched his base, he let out a groan of pleasure. He gripped my head with both hands and began fucking my throat in earnest. Tears streamed down my face as I chocked on his huge member. He forced his dick down my throat as pleasured himself. “That’s it you little slut, take it all the way, swallow it whole” he said. He suddenly thrust hard down into my throat and held my head there, pressing my face into his groin. He pulled away only to push me right back down onto his cock, crushing my faced against his rock hard body, one final time he pulled away before forcing his way down my throat and holding me there as he came down my throat. “Fuck” he breathed out. He pulled his dick out of my mouth and lifted me to my feet, he still towered above me. 

“Now, I going to fuck you like Stark never could” he said and he gently pushed me back down onto the bed. Wow, the super soldier serum must allow him to have basically no refractory period. “Please Steve, I need you to fuck me, I want you to come inside me” I whined as he knelt over me, slowly lowering himself. “Oh really? You don’t want Stark to fill you up, cause you were showing quite a bit of interest in him?” Steve said. “No, I only want you, I need you, all I can think about is you filling me up with your thick cock” I whined, he stared down at me. “Please Steve, I need you to fuck me” he whined again. “I love watching you writhe underneath me” he whispered stroking my face, I leant into his hand. “Please fuck me” I let out a small cry as I tried to buck up against him. “Hmm well seeing as you’re so desperate for my cock, you won’t be walking straight for a week after this” he said and suddenly thrust into my right to the hilt, I let out a scream of pleasure. He let out a groan as my pussy tensed around him. He began to thrust in and out, slowly increasing his pace. As he continued thrusting he started rubbing my clit causing me to buck up into him, he chuckled. His pace got even quicker as he rammed into my pussy. I was getting close to my climax and Steve could tell. “C’mon baby doll, cum for me” Steve thrust into me hard. Those words were enough to push me over the edge. “Steve”, I screamed his name as I came around his cock. He let out a groan as he continued thrusting into me as I rode out my orgasm. He suddenly pushed all the way in, spilling his seed into my pussy. He gave a few feint thrusts before finally putting out. He rolled off onto the bed beside me, he chest rising and falling steadily as he lay there. “You better not let Stark touch you ever again” he breathed out. “I don’t plan on it, as long as you promise me you’ll continue using me like this” I said. “I must admit that it does turn me on” he smirked. “So we’ll do this again?” I asked hopefully. “You’re mine, of course we will” he nodded, pulling me toward him and kissing me.


End file.
